Sugar, We're Going Down
by StarKidLucy
Summary: I've decided this is going to be a collection of Destiel drabbles/ plot bunnys. Some Slash, Some pre-slash, a little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**My..My my how I wish I owned Supernatural. But I don't, the lovely and wonderful Kripke does, (Wish he would come back and save the show). Nor do I own the characters, by boy do I wish I could get my hands on them..hmm.**

Dean had seen his fair share of terrifying things. Ghouls, ghosts, demons you name It he'd seen It and probably killed it. Evil things were kind of his specialty. The family business. His fears were limited flying, hell, hell-hounds, Sam going "dark side".

This on however topped them all. Castiel. There was nothing scarier than an Angel of the Lord that could hurl him back to damnation. He was currently slammed up against a brick wall staring into Castiel's blue eyes.

This emotion from Castiel was new. Hell any emotion from the angel was new. But this truly terrified him. The darkness in Castiel's eyes could mean only two things. And since he was getting the living shit beat out of him, he highly doubted it was the latter emotion of lust. No, Castiel was pissed, but their behind the anger was something else entirely, Dean wasn't sure what.

The emotion was something that Castiel was having and increasingly hard time hiding from Dean, his charge. Castiel had fallen, he was loosing his grace quickly, and being cut off from heaven was not treating him well. But he did it for Dean. Everything he did was for Dean.

Dean knew so little about who he truly was and It was hard for Castiel to not blurt out everything. Sam knew his true self, Dean did not. That was how It was though, Angels were much better at keeping secrets, and keeping out of sight, unlike demons.

The Winchesters did not even know that angels truly exited till he had shown himself. It was ironic, the Winchesters were surrounded by angels, and they had met many. God commanded the raising of Dean Winchester and the duty fell upon his guardian angel Castiel.

Mary Winchester had never been more correct when telling Dean that angels were watching over him, that always had, and always would. Dean was different, and God had made sure of that.

Castiel had watched over Dean his whole life. Every moment he was in danger Castiel was watching from heaven, making sure that everything was going as planned. He watched as Dean fought to understand Sam's place in things, his destiny. He had watched Dean walk out on Sam and Sam walk out on Dean, back and forth all their lives. It was pretty much the Winchester way.

He had also watched Dean coming to terms with the demon blood that coursed through his little brothers blood. Dean would never be able to handle the truth about his destiny. Castiel was sure of this after watching the brothers struggle to stick together, when things went bad, and they often did.

Castiel wanted to tell Dean everything but he knew that would not be wise. Dean would be irate and he would go off and do something completely erratic, because that was what Dean always did. So Castiel fought the urge, and let things come to pass. Dean was a very strong man, but Castiel had learned long before, that Dean would not be able to take on the task of killing his little brother. Even if it was what was written, and even if Dean was just riding shot gun to the show.

So Castiel decided he would fight, fight for what was right, and fight for Team Free Will, because if Sam could detox and stay off demon blood, then Castiel could get off his high horse, and try to live with being cut off from heaven.


	2. Wish You Would Stay

**The junk-less angels are threatening to smite me so, I Do Not Own Supernatural. (Sadly, no sexy boys in an impala for me) Nor do I own Sugar, We're Going Down By Fall Out Boy, or Wish You Would Stay By Weatherstar**

Dean had just came In from a night of drinking after a successful hunt. He was sitting In a dark hotel room, somewhere between here and there nowhere. He was sitting at the table trying to quietly removes his boots without waking up party poop-er Samantha. Sam had opted out of drinking at the bar, and had came back and fallen asleep as some point.

That was when the tingles danced across the scar hand-print on Dean's arm.

"Cas"

"Hello Dean" a gravelly voice replied.

Dean had forgot to mention the whole he could feel Castiel before he could see him thing. It was pretty chick-flicky. And not to mention he still was not entirely sure If he was just imagining It or not because he felt It at times that Castiel hadn't shown up. And he wasn't about to ask Sam if that was a normal thing.

"What's up?" he asked turning to where Cas stood behind him. Castiel was again invading Dean's personal space, but Dean had given up telling Cas to move, since It really didn't bother him anymore.

"Just checking In" Cas responded looking down at his vessels shoes. Which struck Dean as odd. Cas was all for the soul staring or "eye-sex" as Sam defined It. Something was wrong.

"Cas?" he questioned "Is some-" but he was cut of by a rush of steps and lips colliding with his own. Sending his brain Into a whorl wind of colors and feelings. And before he could will his lips to respond the lips were gone and so was Cas.

He opened his eyes and fell to a sit In the chair he had be occupying. A race of things went through Dean's mind, and oddly enough anger or disgust were not involved. Which was surprising to Dean. "Mr. I've Been Straight My Whole Life And Never Questioned It". His next coherent thought was Castiel, Dean had never been Into praying but when he had to he had to.

"Cas...you better get your feathery ass back down here, right this minute"

Once again he felt the tingles rise up over the scar on his arm and with a flutter of wings Cas was back standing in the room, his eyes doing everything they could to avoid Dean's.

Dean stood quickly from his seat at the table and walked to Cas "Outside...now" he growled nodding to Sam's sleeping form. He was about to head for the door when he felt two fingers to his forehead, a rush and the the heat of the sun. Opening his eyes to a small forest.

He looked to Castiel who had taken a few steps back. So he advanced and grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his tan trench coat.

"What the hell was that Cas?" he said as he gripped the lapels tighter worried that the Angel of The Lord would try to make a break for it. He looked at Cas whose eyes had suddenly found the ground the most interesting thing in the universe.

"I'm sorry Dean" he mumbled

"You better be sorry Cas" he said pulling the angel closer.

"Look at me Cas" he begged removing his hand from one lapel to tilt Castiel's chin up.

"I'm not imagining It am I?" he said locking eyes with those endless teal orbs.

"Dean?" Cas said with question in his voice.

"I'm not imagining It am I, when you come I can feel it, and you don't always show yourself do you?" he said sternly.

"No." Castiel whispered barely audible.

"What was that Cas?" he asked again.

"No." Castiel forced out licking his lips.

"Good." Dean countered moving his hands from Cas's lapels to the sides of his face and closing the distance between their lips, before Castiel could angel out on him.


	3. The Black Wings of Apocalypse

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Supernatural or Sugar, were going down. Nor do I own The Black Wings of Apocalypse (on a side note It's a rap song and the lyrics really have nothing to do with the story...I just liked it for the title.) This is actually going to be two parts once I figure out where I'm going with it.**

The shadows on the wall only prove one thing to Dean, Castiel has huge wings. The firs time he see's them they symbolize Castiel The Angel of the Lords power and place. And Dean would be lying out of his ass if he said they weren't intimidating. They span the back of the barn in black shadow. He doesn't know what to think. Raised as a hunter and never hearing a single peep about the celestial beings above, not that he would have believed it till he saw it anyway.

The second time Dean see's the masses of black shadow, he is just in awe. Don't get him wrong they are still intimidating but less so since he has became familiar with Cas. He's not entirely sure that Cas knows that they are out. He has time to just glance before another black-eyed bitch reaches for his neck and Cas is right behind her ready to smite wings out.

Since then Cas' wings have been a constant thought pushing in the back of Deans mind. He wonders often what they look like, what color they are because, he has a sneaky suspicion that they are not white like what is depicted in most angel lore.

He stops wondering at some point between Lucifer rising and the present. So when Castiel comes stumbling into the motel in a slight flutter of wings Dean doesn't have time to properly look before rushing to catch Cas under the armpits before he falls to the ground.

He is to busy panicking because Cas looks like he is in some serious pain. "Cas...cas..cas" is all he gets out before Castiel slumps against him out cold. He stumble to the bed to lay Cas down, and then looks and notices the massive wings black with a blue sheen the color of Castiel's eyes. To say he was in awe would be an understatement. He goes to turn Cas onto his stomach because he's not entirely sure what else to do.

That's when he noticed the seeping red blood, and missing feathers on the back of Cas's limp right wing. Shit. He thinks digging into to his pocket to get his phone. He presses speed dial #2 and Sam picks up on the second ring. "Hello". "Sam, get your ass back here." He hangs up after he hears Sam say okay. He tosses the phone on the other bed and kneels down close to were Castiel's face is.

"Cas...can you hear me?" he asks. Castiel doesn't answer so he reaches out to brush Cas's arm. "Cas, come on man I need to coherent." he says as he hears the impala pull into the motel lot. And then Sam's in the room. "Dean..what the hell happened" he asks seeing Castiel face first on the bed with slashes in the back of his trench coat. "I don't know Sammy he just showed up here...passed out..what the fuck am I supposed to do with bloody wings?" he asks standing to look at Sam.

"Wings?" Sam asks making bitch-face number #5. "Yes, Sam these huge black things covering half the bed" he answers slightly confused. "Dean, I don't see any wings." Sam says kneeling down where Dean was before reaching out an hand towards Castiel's back. "Don't" Dean yells smacking his hand away. "We need help, call Bobby." He says pushing Sam away and reaching to try to wake Cas again.


	4. NoteUpdate

Note/Update

Hi lovely readers just a little aside to let you know that I will be returning to finish "The Black Wings of Apocalypse", but Castiel decided that he wanted me to write this little drabble so the next chapter will be that, and then when my brain decides it wants to finish Black Wings I will come back and move the chapters around accordingly.

So enjoy this little piece of Castiel.


	5. Experience

_**I do not own Supernatural, or any of it's affiliations.**_

Experience

Castiel had experienced many things in his existence, he had watched as the morning star fell from home. He had witnessed Micheal and Gabriel destroy the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. He watched as the Son of God rose Lazarus from his tomb. Although Castiel had witnessed these things from Earth he had never been given his own task from God, or his superiors. He was simply taken to events as a fledgling, and the archangels favorite.

Now he had been given he first task by Micheal himself, and a daunting one at that, but he was ready to go to Earth and complete it. Heaven had not been the same since the rebellion, his mentor had fallen and his flight companion had disappeared. Castiel would lay siege to hell in Micheal's place, to rescue the righteous man. The night before their siege Micheal came to Castiel, who was sitting on a bench in his favorite place in heaven. The air shifted and Micheal made his way over to Castiel.

"Are you nervous little one?" Micheal asked taking a seat next to Castiel on the bench. The archangels had taken to calling Castiel little one because when he was created he was small enough to fit in the palms of Lucifer's hands. "Yes." Castiel answered honestly as his wings curled in on himself. He was nervous, being it would be his first time entering hell.

"This will be one of the most important men to walk this Earth little one, not the only one, but a very important one in the years to come. I choose you for a reason little brother" Micheal said as he curled his wings in to comfort Castiel. "You will do just fine little one, why are you so nervous?" Micheal asked shifting his eyes to look over at Castiel. "You are worried that you will run into the morning star, little one you watched as I sealed him into the cage. I assure you, you will complete this task, perhaps better than even I could" Micheal told him shifting his feathers.

With that Castiel spoke, "That is not true and you know it brother, I am merely a child compared to you." He said with a flutter of his wings. "I will not lie to you little one, this siege will not be like others that you have heard stories about, it will be dangerous, and you will not be the same when you return, but as Father commands, it must be you to raise the righteous man, if it was any different I would keep you home and safe." Micheal retorted standing to face Castiel. "Castiel, you will do what is asked of you, and nothing more brother" and with a shift of air Castiel was alone again, and Micheal was gone.

Micheal had never called Castiel by his given name, and that punctuated the seriousness of this task, and Castiel would not let Micheal down. If he was commanded that is what he would do, because Castiel always obeyed and order.

Later, much much later Castiel would look back on this memory fondly, as a turning point in his entire existence. Only God knew why Castiel was chosen to raise Dean Winchester the righteous man from hell and Castiel no longer questioned it. For God had given Castiel everything he could ever want in existence. Castiel had seen many things in life, but the memory that would stay with him forever, was when he flew through hell and caught his first glimpse of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a soul, alight like a beacon, the soul of Dean Winchester.


End file.
